The Cane of Byrna ( A Zelda Fan- Fiction )
by Xx0LinkTheHero0xX
Summary: A few months after Link's adventure in the land of new Hyrule, he seals away the Lokomo Sword in Hyrule and soon leaves for a peaceful life. A few months later, Zelda is awoken by a nightmare, a dark figure and a green hero wielding a blue sword. Soon, after seeing that it was Link itself, she sent Link on a journey to prevent this evil, and save the new Hyrule from the figure.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening of a Hero

Chapter 1: Awakening of a Hero

It was the first day of spring, Malladus was defeated. The Lokomo Sword was placed in town, honoring the Hero of new Hyrule himself. People were cheering as he walked through a crowd, Link, he seemed to be excited, and then began waving.

A few months later, Link awoke feeling tired he stood up from his bed and began flipping through piles of letters delivered through a mail – like system implanted in his home. A letter from Zelda caught his attention immediately as he recognized her hand – writing.

"Zelda…? What does she need?" He said as he opened the letter.

The letter had read out a simple, but explainable story of what Zelda had in planned.

'Dearest Link,

I must speak with you, troubles await Hyrule

Come to Hyrule Castle as soon as you can.

I'll be waiting there with your quest.

From Zelda'

Link seemed puzzled, he was wondering, thinking about his Quest.

"Quest, what kind of quest is she talking about?" Link spoke, puzzled.

He picked up his cap, a long green cap resembling a Hyrulian Knight's Trainee clothing, then soon

He left his home in a rush. Link came up to the entrance of Hyrule Castle, as he walked through he was constantly being greeted by guards and passing by maidens. Soon, he came to Zelda's throne room.

She exited a door, greeting Link as he walked towards her.

"Hello Link. I've been waiting for you for quite a while." She said, feeling a bit anxious.

"What's wrong Zelda?" Link asked still feeling confused.

"It's, something. I don't know what, but something in my dreams has been bothering me."

"What's been bothering you?"

"I see a dark force, something that you wouldn't be able to defeat with the Lokomo Sword."

"Then… what do I need?"

"I saw a sword, a sword with a golden crystal and a long blue hilt. On the sides of the hilt were two wing like parts pointing upwards."

"What else?"

"On that blade of the sword, was similar to the Lokomo Sword, but had the ancient marking of the Triforce on it."

"The Blade of Legend, used by the Hero of Winds?"

"Yes! But no one knows its name. I must do research on it before we go searching for this blade."

"What do you want me to do right now princess?"

"Stay in your home. I will arm you with a Sword and a Shield as soon as I find much information on this blade."

"Okay. Good day princess." Link said, leaving the room.

His eyes flashed, and he began having a hallucination.

"Urgh! What the heck?!"

He saw a blade, a blade exactly like what Zelda was talking about, it was laying in the ground, jabbed In a round – like stone deep in the sea.

He awoke, laying on the entrance to Zelda's throne room.

"… Whoa…" He felt dizzy, but he still continued to his home.

"This sword… it's more powerful than it seems."

He left the castle, walking back into the town of Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hero of Time's Story

Chapter 2: The Hero of Time's Story

A few days later, Link was once again summoned to Hyrule Castle by Zelda with useful information with the Blade of Evil's Bane.

He entered Zelda's throne room once again and greeted her.

"Hello Zelda!" Link said, feeling a bit more focused.

"Good day Link. Do you know why you're here?" Zelda asked.

"Did you finally get information on the sword?" Link questioned.

"Yes, in fact I did."

Zelda dropped a book on a table with the title of 'The Hero of Time'.

"What's this?" Link questioned her again.

"A hero, that came long before the Hero of Winds."

Link opened the book, and began to read.

'This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…'

'Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.'

'But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…'

'…a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.'

'This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend… But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been sealed away by the hero once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.'

'The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them… But the hero did not appear. Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods. In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.'

'What became of that kingdom? None remain who know.'

'The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath. On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil. The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the Hero of Legend.'

"Do you now understand Link? The blade the Hero of Winds wielded was used previously by this man himself!" Zelda exclaimed.

"But… if I should go looking for this blade, wouldn't it be dangerous to go alone?"

"Of course, this is why I arm you with these."

Zelda handed Link a sword and a shield, closely resembling the weapons he had used before.

"Go now Link! Find the three treasures marked on your map, and find the Sword!" Zelda told him.

"I will return soon, and I will save this land again."

Link left the castle, ready to begin his quest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cane of Byrna

Chapter 3: The Cane of Somaria

Link stepped into Hyrule Field, feeling the fresh air of the wind.

He set off on his journey to collect the three elements to acquire the Master Sword.

On his way, he came across a Chu – Chu.

"Hah! One of you guys again? No worries for me. I've fought you more than once, I can do it again!" Link said proudly.

Link unsheathed his sword and pulled his shield off the strap of his scabbard and quickly sought after the Chu – Chu.

Link swung his sword quickly, turning it into a pile of mush. Defeating this single Chu – Chu spawned more around him.

"More! Well…. Looks like it's time to use a Spin Attack!"

He held his sword behind him and raised his shield when suddenly, a light blue aura formed around the blade of his sword then span in a circle, releasing the aura and killing them off.

"Huff… Huff… Well… that was easier than I thought looks like saving Hyrule once will help me this time." Link wiped his hair then sheathed his sword.

"Huh? What's this?"

Link picked up a dark essence within the remains of a Chu – Chu.

A force within the element flowed through Link, giving him a strange feeling after holding it.

He dropped it and shrugged.

"I've never seen one of these before… strange." Link said in confusion.

Something formed behind Link, resembling a Twilit portal.

He turned and saw a lady dressed in black step out of the portal.

"Hey! Who're you?!" Link stared at her, and pointed his blade.

She looked down at him.

"My concern is none of your business little human! Say, aren't you short to be having a sword, kid?" The strange lady responded in a nasty tone.

"Anyway, I should just kill you kid, you'll get in my way."

"What, no!" Link yelled.

He jumped in the air and attempted to perform a Jump – Attack on the strange lady.

"Hyaaaah!"

With a strong force, she knocked him back with a dark power from her hands.

"Fool!" She yelled at Link as he fell to the ground.

"Ouch… t – that hurt..."

"Next time I see you child, you're going to be Hylian mush."

Suddenly an aura formed around Link, making him disappear from where he was laying.

He reappeared in an old temple, in front of an old pedestal.

In the pedestal was an old, blue cane shaped staff.

Link got up and realized the staff. He lifted it up and looked at its designs.

"Whoa, what's this?"

Link swung the staff and it provided a bubble of protective energy around him.

After a few seconds of it lasting, the bubble popped.

"Huh… a new item, I can test this out in this strange temple."

A few Moblins broke into the room and saw Link.

He unsheathed his sword and readied himself.

"You want to fight, well then let's go you big hunk of blue meat!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Master Sword!

Chapter 4: The Master Sword!

After fighting a few hordes of Moblins, Link left the temple and set off to find the remaining elements of his quest.

Link went to the Fire Realm to acquire the Goron's Ruby.

He fought a strong monster known as 'King Dodongo' to win the trust of the gorons and acquire the Ruby. King Dodongo opened his mouth, and Link threw newly acquired bombs into him as he sucked the air clean.

Next, Link went to Anouki Village to acquire Nayru's Pearl. He soon had to fight a goat – like monster known as 'Goht'. Link then had a strong fight with Goht by removing his horns and finally delivering the finishing blow.

"Goron's Ruby and Nayru's Pearl, I'm one step closer to the Master Sword!" Link said in excitement.

Finally, Link went to a grass – like related temple and fought Queen Gohma. Link shot her in the eye with a bow and shot her down. Soon realizing the last element wasn't there Link felt confused.

"What? Wait… no! Where's the last element?!" Link yelled in confusion.

He was then teleported to a sea close to a beach.

Link looked around and dipped his head in the water and saw a sight of an old Hyrule Castle, ruined and destroyed.

"How am I supposed to go down there without drowning?" Link began to dig in his bag for items. He found a pair of flippers and a blue tunic resembling his. He then put it on and swam down into the sea.

"Whoa..! Man, this place looks pretty nice. But I'm only here for one thing…"

Link came across a sword jabbed into a round – like stone, buried in the ground.

The sword glowed bright and its remnants turned from stone into a sword.

It had a blue hilt with two wings pointing toward its blade on its sides, and a golden crystal in the interfering of the hilt and the blade. On the blade of the sword was a hinge, and on that hinge was the marking of ancient Hylia, the Triforce.

Link pulled the sword out and it became true to line that he was the hero.

At that same time, Ganondorf awoke, the evil king told of in legend of the Hero of Winds, was now gone from the spot of the Master Sword.

"Thank you, kid! Now my chaos can reign amongst this land once more!" Ganondorf yelled out, laughing like a Maniac.

"What? No!" Link yelled in a rebelling voice.

But it was too late, Ganondorf left, already planning his siege on Hyrule Castle.

"I need to get to Zelda… fast…"


	5. Chapter 5: Liberation of Hyrule Castle

Chapter 5: Liberation of Hyrule Castle

Link, soon realizing Ganondorf had escaped the clutches of the ancient Master Sword, had left for Hyrule Castle to alert Zelda and Hylian Army.

"Ha! Here I am, Hyrule Castle." Ganondorf snickered.

"Still a bit weak after waking up… but Hylians are weak no worries."

He readied his hands with a bright ball, and then launched it into the entrance of the Hyrule Castle walls.

"Huh?" A certain guard wearing a strange cloaked looked over at Ganondorf.

He was blasting his magical spells everywhere, destroying the Hyrule Castle Town.

"Hey! Stop that!" The man quickly appeared from a distance from Ganondorf.

"Hm? Who're you?" Ganondorf shifted his head towards the direction of the man.

He wore a tunic resembling Link's, but his tunic being brown, his sleeves green, and not bearing the cap our Hero wears.

"There you are, Link. I should've just ended your life when you revived me."

"You must be mistaken. I am not this 'Link' you are speaking of."

"I see. Who are YOU then?"

"Begralo, Begralo Ikahana."

"Then, Begralo let us duel to the death."

"I accept your challenge!" Begralo said, feeling confident.

Begralo unsheathed a Hylian sword, as well as for Ganondorf to unsheathe two swords with a golden hilt and a long silver blade.

Begralo lunged towards Ganondorf and without ease; he knocked a sword out of his hands.

"You seem very skilled in fighting! But the Hero of Winds himself was even more." Ganondorf said, attempting to taunt Begralo.

"Wait, you mean the actual Hero of Winds?" Begralo questioned Ganondorf.

"Who else do you think I'm talking about?"

Ganondorf quickly attacked Begralo as he was thinking, knocking him back into the wall of a destroyed home.

"Hrgghh…" His eyes shut.

"Foolish. But you aren't what I'm going for."

Ganondorf turned slowly, heading for Hyrule castle to confront Zelda.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hero and the Brat

Chapter 6: The Hero and the Brat

Begralo awoke in the ruins of Hyrule castle, feeling pain in his arm he exceeded to get up and move around.

"Rrrgh… what is this throbbing pain?" Begralo said in agony.

To his surprise, a dark like goo was covering his arm. It seems as if it were to be sucking the life out of him piece by piece.

Begralo stood up, feeling quite dizzy and weak as he went towards Hyrule field.

Link was running towards the castle, feeling that the princess' forces would've already fallen to Ganondorf's hands.

Begralo caught sight of Link and the Master Sword in his hands.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that sword!?"

"Huh?" Link tilted his head towards Begralo.

"That sword is only for a true hero!" He pointed at himself.

"THAT is me." Begralo exclaimed, feeling confident about taking the Master Sword.

"Um, I don't think someone like YOU can hold this sword." said Link.

"Oh do you? Well just hand it over here and I'll pick it up without ease!"

Link jabbed the sword into the ground, and Begralo took hold of it.

He wasn't able to pull the sword out, Link took the sword back from the ground.

"How? But, I am the true destined hero!" Begralo pouted.

"Where the heck did you hear THAT from?"

"A lot of people believed I was the hero that would wield that sword."

"You didn't expect a 12 year old like me to wield it?"

"You're just a kid! Why are you wielding the sword?!"

"We have no time to speak. What's happening at Hyrule Castle?" Link recognized his clothing to be similar towards Hyrulian Knights.

"A tall man, green skin and orange hair, he destroyed the entire place with a glowing ball coming from his hands, just like a mage."

"Ganondorf… I should've known this would've come soon." Link left quickly, ditching Begralo in the fields of Hyrule.

"No! Wait! It's dangerous to go alone, let me come with you!" Begralo yelled.

"Ugh… you're kind of annoying, but fine. Just don't get in my way if I'm fighting alright?"

"I don't need orders from a kid."

Begralo hid the goo covering a small part of his skin, and soon Link and Begralo turned towards a flaming smoke in the sky of Hyrule Castle.


End file.
